Confessions
Everyone. My ni-san... Annie-chan as one would like to say... Has informed me that things are going along swimmingly in the White lands of these Alternate Days. And I am not who I say I am, but I am now... Why? I have always been... An identity eater. You might know of my homeworld and my homelands... I, this commissar, Ensign 1, of the Space Force of which was established by my Tsunade, Ivanka Trump, and her father, your God Emperor, the Kage of MAGA... President Elect Trump. That's Donald... Dark Wing Duck. But anyways- Back to me for attention you seeked in thee'd- needless to say... oh where is the way of... Otogakure. Oh hi! :) Can you tell me where the hispace is? "HiSpace?..." ;) Do you recognize this face... hehe... The alignments are a little off... Heh... Here in this AllWorld of the Imperium of Mankins... Must be... hmm... uhm... ehhh... eto.... eto... edo... -- We... typically... only know... Titanspace. Meh! Forget it!! Anyways- I'm ummm... just a snake. Call me Seiryu the Blue Dragon if that suits you. Call me anything you'd like. Deny me if you think I bite:... Orochimaru. The Snake turned into a Sage... Kage of Sound. Just a poor shinobi from a hidden village of no great stature... Heh... I might have onced interrupted a Chunin Exam or two where little samurais and primearchs like you... all thought that the mind of a commissar and the walls of erupted falls of follies of the fallen logics of no knees that be... OH WAIT! Jinchinriki! I got one of those. Hehe! Oh didn't you know?... Naruto was a long time ago. But we... the three legendary sages... are... Eternal. Now step aside! ;_;..... Heh... :) I'm looking for my brother Jiraiya the Toad Sage. He reincarnated somewhere in this here Alternate Earth world or plane or whatever it is that they call this thang. Oh! And don't worry... my sensei the leader of this shinobi squad of musketeers of all lives from here to now to that which is 93 of infinity will always be around... We're a template of perfection; certainly not on ourselves; by ourselves; for ourselves; for anything other than the greatness which is the ways in which we lived back in those days in which we saw the greats of such faces that made Wehrmacht and Xerxes drop and drop and drop like those falling Kenkus of the Assassins of Creed like honor never left them for Sky the rimmed of a rock that is slayed but this bow... This arrow... Bent, but never broken. You sons of imperial dogs. Just kidding! DARPA's not here... Roy Mustang's only got one lieutenant... the blondie... I don't think he's willing to gamble with a son of the Earth and a Satan amongst mens of no hearths like stones of times as gems of- EFF THIS. The Yellow Flash needs no introductions for he is YEEZUS. Kanye West! Our senpai!... The sensei... Kage to you. I don't even know my ranks! Man oh man.... When is that little Sad Frog... Going to become the kage that he should have been a long time ago.. If not for I... his senpai... his big bro... not to have failed him. Not to have made him into what he should have been... A little bugger. For the snake is just a cousin of the frog... it's comedic relief in the body of an obese one as gluttony did so the tongues of wicked rings rung. But Lust is a slug who is oh so slow... but she is your Titan in disguise for she is arisen!... Dawn... Yawn... Oh... So you're a primearch!?... lol. Maybe you might impress Tsunade and her little Sakuras like Jade from Jackie's hand clan(s)- But not me... oh no... My Kabuto would gladly go toe to toe with you and your "infinite lord as the forces of waves upon waves; again and again; again so then!"... Ummm... bro... Do you really want to be the 1,000 'nightslayer'?... Look closer... What do you see?... Any headbands?... How about- Cursed marks?... Look at the big one. Yes! The big thing there!... Hehe!... I am the one you would know as the apothecary of simply unholy preponderances of the minds of reeked a weakness sullen'd... sullened... Sultan. Simply to say... I make pains go away. Your House of Uchiha... Your House of no Home//s... Your domes of no doan- Doomed-- Aduntoridas! Goodbye Doomsday! I am the 'snakeoil' salesman they seeked as genin and found as jounin... They wished for me at adept and met me again at advances in-step(s). Now wait! Aren't you a little.. hazed?... Star-gazed?.... Once again! Hey! Wait-o!! Waito!! No!! Not you Ryan Reynolds!!!... I have no idea where Sasori-kun is... Fuhhhh... Was he puppet Putin or puppet Un... Oh man.. maybe the Vatican or one of them- FUHHHH!! Dude! Did I get God of Gamblered!?... I left Akatsuki a long time ago in those Fiction Worlds of the Multivers/all.DD FUHHHHHHH!!! This little Sasuki-likey-bod of #ENSIGN1, heir and son of the archduke of the mausoleum of the dukedom of Go Cong, Annam... uhhh... Vietnam... Treaty of Saigon... uhhhhhmmm... FUHHMMM... Geez. I thought that little fat kid from two and a half men might be Gamabunnie-TATA-kunsssssss......!!?? Sigh. Well... Hey all! At least... Two and a senpai of a man makes white houses groan/grown/growl/howl/prowl/TED. That was a pounce! The Fourth Kage's Shinobi World Conflict/War of Worlds is coming... Oh... no... It's like Star Wars... don't you know?... It's a template for end with perfection(s). Numbers mean little. Survivors have great bias. Wings of Destiny. https://plati.ru/itm/starcraft-2-elite-snake-marine-exclusive-portrait/1580155?f=n Remember how I sent out to errrrbody... The Jay Albee Kaos Cardeez?... Ummmm... Bro.... Et tu nosferatu. You got me too... pyra... MID! $_<3 Category:Crimson Category:Hands of Time Category:Infinity Wars Category:Are coming Category:For our villages... Category:What will you do and where will you stand? Category:Never GG for early bans.